Night Parade
by Metronome I Hear
Summary: Izuku is born with the ability to wander into the spirit world and ends up bringing madness and absurdity with him wherever he goes as a result. Shinsou Hitoshi, his best friend and the only reason Izuku hasn't accidentally destroyed the world or something equally ridiculous, can attest to this. Or: Izuku has yokai friends and Hitoshi is Done With His Shit.
1. The Boy Chased by a Dragon

All things have a beginning and all things have an end. Some beginnings are small and seemingly insignificant-mere meetings that are forgotten just as quickly as they happened. Other times-

Other times they're events you're never able to forget.

"EXCUSE ME!" The door to the pantry slammed open. Hitoshi, who had been sitting down and about to eat his dinner, thank you very much, stared open mouthed as a boy of about eight, same age as him, ran out of the pantry and into the same room as him. The boy, who had wild green hair and slightly singed clothing, dashed past Hitoshi and dived for the cabinet beneath the kitchen sink. He threw it open, jumped inside, and vanished, tossing nothing more than a "SORRY FOR THE INTRUSION!" over his shoulder as he left.

Not even two seconds later, a dragon burst from the pantry and followed him.

A dragon.

A real life, eastern dragon.

Then, just as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone again. Vanished into the cabinet beneath the sink.

Hitoshi sat, dumbstruck, in the silence of the apartment, wondering what just happened. After several moments of scrambling to gather his wits, he finally managed to say something.

"What the _fuck?"_

It would not be the last time Midoriya Izuku made him feel that way.

 **AN: This has no real plot. It's just a collection of drabbles and one-shots within the same universe.(And no. This will not turn into another There are Stars in Your Eyes.**

 **...I hope)**


	2. The Monster Under the Bed

The house creeked.

It groaned and moaned and shuddered and settled. The darkness around him seemed to close in, the only light filtering in from the blinds. It was dark and it was scary, but at six years old Katsuki was brave. He had a powerful quirk-everyone said so!-and no monster would be able to get him.

...Damn Deku and his scary stories.

 _It's okay,_ he told himself, eyes darting back and forth. _There's nothing here. Nothing here._

The floorboards seemed to creak, like something was walking on them, and Katsuki couldn't help but think of those stories Deku had told the class earlier today at show and tell. Deku's quirk was weird, but Katsuki still thought it was cool. Not as cool as his own, obviously, because Katsuki's quirk was the best of the best and no one was about to change that, but it still lead to Deku knowing all sorts of scary stories to tell. He'd taken Katsuki with him to the spirit world a few times, too. The people there were freaky. Even All Might would be scared of some of them! How Izuku would greet them without batting an eye, Katsuki would never know.

The house creaked again and Katsuki resisted to urge to flinch. He was brave! He was strong! He was Bakugou Fucking Katsuki and some noises won't bother him!

"There's nothing to be sca-"

Deku stuck his head out from under the bed. "Hi Kaachan!"

Katsuki screamed.

 **AN:** **I would like to note that these drabbles will probably be wildly out of order. Because of this, I will try and put their approximate ages in the summeries to help you keep events in order. Let me know if there's anything else you'd like me to do. One day, when all these drabbles have been written, I will put them all in order, but for now this is how it'll be. This scene takes place two or so years before Hitoshi's first meeting with Deku.**


	3. A Favor for a Favor

Age 8:

Hitoshi saw the boy chased by a dragon a week after their first encounter. He was walking home, taking the long route through the park, when he spotted the dragon boy carefully picking up fallen leaves from beneath a tree and inspecting them, setting some in a bag and others in what Hitoshi supposed was a rejection pile.

Against his better judgement, and mostly because the curiosity was killing him, Hitoshi walked over to the dragon boy and stopped a step behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Gathering leaves for Shizuo," the dragon boy responded without batting an eye.

"Is Shizuo the dragon?" Hitoshi couldn't help but ask. Instantly, the dragon boy's head whipped up so as to stare Hitoshi in the eye. His eyes were very green, Hitoshi noted.

The dragon boy scrutinized Hitoshi for a moment, before his eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh! You're the person who's house I went through!" He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Daichi doesn't like me much and I got a bit lost while running. I meant to go to the school yard, but I must have taken a wrong turn by the reeds." His brows furrowed as his speech descended into muttering. "It happens more often than you'd think. The mist in that area is really thick. I've always wondered if there's a reason for it. Does the water condense easier there? Or do more clouds gather? I read that in the story once, you know. That mist is just really low hanging clouds and-oh, sorry. I'm rambling again."

That… made no sense whatsoever. "...Okay." Hitoshi scrambled for something else to say. Ah! Right. "Who's Shizuo?"

"He's a tanuki who works for Sunrise Inn. He's really nice! And his food is the best," the dragon boy said.

A tanuki? Seriously? Then again, the dragon boy had been running from a dragon. Maybe it wasn't as strange for him as it was for Hitoshi. "And why are you collecting leaves for him?"

"Payment!" the dragon boy grinned. "Mom's birthday is coming up, so I asked Shizuo to make her a cake. This is what he asked for in return. Apparently his supply's been running low, and he hasn't had the time to come out here himself recently, so he asked me to go instead."

Supply? ...Didn't some yokai use leaves for transformation magic? Hitoshi had seen it in an anime once, at least. Maybe it was that? He was fairly certain the leaves the dragon boy was holding weren't edible at least, so what else was there? "Ah. I see." He was forgetting something. What was he forgetting? Oh! Right. "What's your name?"

"Midoriya Izuku," the dragon boy said. "And yours?"

"Shinsou Hitoshi."

"Nice to meet you, Shinsou!"

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Mistakes were Made

Age 14:

The door to the classroom slammed open.

The students of the class looked up to see Midoriya Izuku standing at the doorway. He was dressed in his uniform, at least (he'd come to school in other clothing numerous times), but it was slightly singed, torn, and smelled of smoke.

Bakugou Katsuki, easily the most desensitized person to Izuku's antics in the entirely of the middle school, spoke up. "The fuck happened to you, Deku?"

Izuku, his face drawn and pale, looked slowly over at Katsuki, his eyes filled with horror. Then, in absolute seriousness, he said, "Never make a bet with a kitsune, no matter how bad they are at gambling." Then, in the most haunted voice anyone had ever heard him use, he whispered " _Never_."

He then proceeded to walk from the door over to his seat, slump into his chair, and fall asleep face first on the desk.

People were afraid to ask.

 **AN: Thank you so much for all the lovely prompts! I got a lot of them last chapter, and I'll see what I can do for writing all of them!**


	5. Give Him a Doll

Age 9:

"Are you okay, child?" Hitoshi looked up to see a woman dressed in traditional clothing looking down at him. She wore some sort of a mask over the top half of her face, and from the odd feeling surrounding her, Hitoshi could tell this woman was not human.

It wasn't unusual for yokai to seek him out. Typically, it was because they wanted him to find Izuku for them.

(" _It's the perfect quirk for villain!"_ )

...He really wasn't in the mood.

"I'm fine. Need something?" Hitoshi ran a hand through his hair. Might as well get this over with quickly.

"A gift," the woman said, kneeling down next to him and presenting what looking like… a doll? "As thank you for helping with Yamada."

Yamada? Oh, right. The snake who was starting fights at Sunshine Inn. "Oh." He took the doll and held it in his hands. It was wooden, and the details in it were incredible. "Thank you."

"Your power is a strong one," the woman commented. Hitoshi's lips thinned and he gripped the doll a bit tighter. "You could do a great deal of good with it."

Hitoshi's head whipped up to look at the woman. She was smiling softly, kindly, and there was a glimmer of something Hitoshi couldn't name in the eyes hidden behind her mask. "You'd make a good Hero, child."

Hitoshi stared at her, eyes wide. They watered, and he bowed his head. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	6. For Want of a Bigger Desk

Age 15:

"Please put your feet on the floor instead of the desk!" Some asshole cried.

Katsuki sent him a glare and leaned back in his chair. Like hell he was letting some rich snob boss him around. "Fuck that. If I want my feet on the fucking desk, I'm going to put my feet on the fucking desk."

The asshole extra pushed his glasses up and was about to go off on what Katsuki guessed was another rant, but cut himself off abruptly when he noticed something.

A pair of hands. Reaching out from inside a desk.

"What the-?"

Deku, the idiot, started pulling himself out of the desk using that weird quirk of his. From the size of the opening, there was little doubt in Katsuki's mind the shithead was going to get stuck. And sure enough, he got stuck after barely managing to get his shoulders through the opening.

"Uhh." Deku looked incredibly sheepish. "A little help? I think I'm stuck…"

Katsuki glanced around the room to try and spot that troll hair fucker that was always hanging out with Deku, nevermind they had attended different middle schools before UA, and, upon finding him absent, let out a loud groan and stood up to help. It didn't seem like anyone else was going to. They were too busy being dumbfounded by The Izuku Effect™.

"Fucking hell, Shitty Deku!" Katsuki grabbed one of Deku's arms and placed a foot on the desk to brace himself and started pulling. If he pulled hard enough, he should come loose. That was what happened the last time Deku had been stupid enough to get himself stuck. "You should pick better fucking entrances! Then you wouldn't get stuck all the goddamn time."

"Ow ow ow ow!" Deku made a face. "Don't pull so hard!"

"Well how else am I gonna get you unstuck?!" Katsuki snapped, just as the door to the classroom opened and Troll Hair walked in. He took one look at the faces of his new classmates and the latest situation Deku had managed himself into, and sighed.

"Again, Izuku?"

...This wasn't working. Katsuki let go of Deku's arm with a huff and glared at the desk. Small explosions lit up his palm. "Maybe if I break it…"

"Absolutely not!" Oh all the things to break the annoying elite out of stupor, that was it? Seriously? "I will not allow you to destroy school property! On the first day, nonetheless!" Fuck he was loud. Why was he so fucking loud?

"But we have to get him out!" The due with the shitty red hair cried. "It's unmanly to leave him in there!"

Troll Hair snorted and muttered. " _Un-manly."_ He then shook his head and made his way over to the desk Deku was stuck in and examined it. "It wouldn't work anyways. I tried that once when Deku got stuck in a tree, and he ended up getting pushed back into the paths. He was lost for two days. _Again_."

"That _one time,_ " Deku whinned.

"It was more than one time and you know it." Troll Hair sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Think you can get someone on the other side to pull you back? Then you could use another entrance."

Deku paused. "That might work. It would depend on if I could contact them or not… Which I might not be able to, considering the contact mirror is in my pocket which I currently can't reach… Do you have yours, Hitoshi?"

"No. I still need to get a new one after that Tengu broke the last one."

"Tengu?" The blonde extra asked, incredulous. Katsuki snorted. As if casually mentioning Tengu was the weirdest thing you'd do after meeting Izuku.

"Never mind the tengu!" The pink extra exclaimed. "How are we going to get him out of the desk?"

"Maybe we can use butter?"

"Nah, some sort of oil would work better."

"I might be able to make something to get him out…"

…

Aizawa arrived to class expecting the usual group of students. Instead he arrived to a group of students having an avid discussion of the merits of olive oil versus coconut oil in applications outside of cooking, and a student stuck halfway in a desk.

...He wasn't getting paid enough for this.


	7. The Disappearing Spoon

Age 15:

It stood in the light of UA's cafeteria, like a monstrous eldritch horror straight from the bowels of a nightmare. It was terrifying. It was horrifying. It was covered in extra limbs and tentacles and shadows that swallowed the light whole. It was… wearing a UA guest pass?

"Izuku-kun," the beast warbled, screeching echoing in the undertones of it's voice, like dying mothers and children begging for one more day. "I made-" It stopped, momentarily, to bubble up mucus and blood from it's mouth, which ran down the front of it's mutinous body. "-some lunch for you."

Midoriya grinned, widely, happily, and took the bowl from the beast's hands. Ochako, absently wondering when things like this had started to become normal, leaned over his shoulder to take a look at it. It looked like the void itself in liquid form had been poured into the bowl. "Is that safe to eat?"

"Sure it is!" Midoriya said, grabbing a spoon off the table and digging in. "This is really good, Kaito! Thanks for making it for me!"

The being waved its many limbs in what Ochako guessed was a pleased manner based on the high pitched squeaking sound it made, bowed its head and left.

"The spoon is disappearing, Izuku," Shinsou commented. Sure enough, it was. It was slowly dissolving into the soup. "Might wanna hurry, or you'll have to get another one."

"I don't think that's safe to eat," Iida stated. "It doesn't appear as if it would pass any food safety guidelines."

"But it tastes really good, I swear!"

"It ate your spoon, Izuku."

"But-"

"No buts."

 **AN: There you go! And don't ask what the monster is, because I don't know. It's a spirit created solely for the purpose of this drabble.** **Also, due to the number of prompts I've been given, I am no longer accepting prompts! I've been given a lot of them, and it will take me some time to work through them. Until I have, I will no longer be accepting prompts!**


	8. Moments of Calm

Age 14:

It could be said that moments of calm when you were Izuku's friend were far and few between. It seemed that every time Hitoshi turned his back, Izuku had somehow made a yokai mad, or was eating something questionable, or had somehow convinced a yokai to hand over their weapon for Izuku to try, or he had, somehow, vanished off into the void. _Again_.

"Damn it, Izuku!" Hitoshi wanted to cry. Or scream. Or punch something. Preferably Izuku's sheepish mug. The trees were on fire. _How_. He'd been gone for _five minutes_. How was it possible for one person to cause so much trouble?! How?!

"Sorry!" Izuku cried from where he was being carried by a yokai. What kind, Hitoshi could only guess. It had wings and a humanoid shape, but it didn't resemble any of the tengu Hitoshi had met before. Meh. He'd ask later.

Hitoshi rubbed his brow. Izuku was going to be the death of him one day, he just knew it.


	9. Kitsune Wedding

Age 13:

It was time for the day's PE class, and everyone was gathered out on the tracks. They were just finishing some stretches when it began to rain.

"Well, what do you know? A Kitsune wedding," a student commented, looking up to ee that the sun still shone strong through the many gaps in the clouds.

"OH MY GODS," Izuku's panicked voice rang out across the field startling a good number of people and making everyone turn to face him. He had his hand in his hair and his eyes were wide.

"What's wrong now, Shitty Deku?!" Katsuki snapped at him.

Izuku whipped around to face Katsuki, his face white as ash. "I FORGOT ABOUT HANA'S WEDDING!"

He then promptly turned around and sprinted away, leaving a dumbfounded class behind him.


End file.
